Doomweaver
History The amoral main character of the Ever Realm Chronicle whose life was forever changed after a mysterious being from an alternate universe forcibly hands him a black cube that is supposed to 'cure' him of his human limits. The creature reveals that the cube is a gift (and an inescapable curse) from his alternate self that fell prey to greed of power and hubris, whose unspeakable atrocities provoked the wrath of the Elder Gods (cosmic abominations of immense power resting at the very edge of the multiverse) and the sole reason why everything in existence is facing annihilation. Personality By nature he is inclined to do what is just and good. His complex and morally problematic situation however led him to live an amoral life and walk the fine line between right and wrong. Adept and eager to take down evil with extreme prejudice, he does things no hero would ever dream of doing and actively pays evil unto evil. Oftentimes he finds himself in situations where he sticks up for a little guy even though he's just as likely to kick the little guy's butt if he gets in the way. His motives are always questionable but rest assured he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done - all except suffer innocent lives. Cold and calculating he rarely fights in direct combat and considers everything before acting. Simply put, he's a character who's always prepared for every scenario regardless of how unlikely these scenarios are, always keeping himself three steps ahead to take control of any situation. Abilities Median State *Absolute Immutability - He is immune to any alteration or change from outside forces. **Invulnerability/Immunity - Absolute permanence against any change. **Immutable Mobility - Absolute permanence in maintaining momentum. **Immutable Immobility - Absolute permanence in maintaining rest. *Absolute Re-existence - He can regain every aspect of himself completely in a flash of an instance. *Alpha Sphere - He is able to pre-empt everything in his vicinity. *Existential Leech **Absolute Existence **Adaptive Resurrection **Balance **Boundary Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Diplomatic Immunity **Effect Field Projection **Negative Zone Creation **Nonexistence **Omnilock **Power Augmentation **Power Erasure **Power Reflection **Power Reversal **Power Replication **Reactive Adaptation **Reality Warping **Replication **Reversed Effect **Singularity **Universal Irreversibility **Reserved *Infinite Harm - He can easily kill any target capable of any type of adaptation(1, 2, 3). *Omega Spike *Peak Universal State *Preemtive Adaptation *Self Immunity *Void Walk - He cannot be affected by time and space whenever he moves. Animus *Cerebral Nemesis *Existential Sleep *Mind Slay **Oblivion Clones Full Existence *Abstract Transcendence - Lecter *Alpha Slaive (Augmented Alpha Sphere) *Arc Lance (Augmented Demon Lance) - Lecter *Cuasal Rejection - Lecter *Cuasal Entrapment - Lecter *Omni Harm (Augmented Infinite Harm) *Perfect Omniversal Condition (Augmented Peak Universal State) *Void Rift (Augmented Void Walk) Equipment *Dreamcatcher **Everblade **Existence Limiter Trivia *Got his alias from this necromancer name generator . *Doomweaver is my necromancer's name in Diablo 2. *Got my inspiration for this character from my brothers story about the Dreamworld. *Credit goes to technographer of deviantart for the awesome character image. *In the story, the character got the moniker ''Doomweaver ''from the Doomweaver Effect of his Dreamcatcher. Category:Neutral